


Does this feel frozen to you?

by NorthsWhite



Series: Writing Challenges [4]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthsWhite/pseuds/NorthsWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge (already lost count...) This one is a bit easy to write about, I kind of feel badly for using the obvious way out here, but I am a bit obsessed with Frozen; so here it goes: "Write a scene that feels frozen"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does this feel frozen to you?

Elsa had been trying as hard as ever to control her powers; coronation day was some days from the date and she was absolutely terrified that she would not be able to control herself and fool all her guests. In times like this she remembered her parents and the pain of such a memory was usually far too strong for her to stop the ice from thickening and spreading all around her, it also got even worse when she thought of her imaginary friend, Jack, who had disappeared some days after her incident with Anna, that had concluded with her total separation from her sister; which at it's own time forced her loneliness back in since she wasn't able to be with her sister because she was dangerous for her. Who would have though that she was the only thing her sister needed protection from?

She turned around and stared with fright at her torn room. There was ice everywhere, floating as snowflakes in the air around her, climbing already crispy walls and windows. Not even the fact that they were in mid summer and that the sun that came directly through the window could melt the ice that forced a fortress around her. Everything looked white and blue, which she thought quite appropriate since she pretty much felt that way herself; what she couldn't quite understand, however, was why it was that everyone breathed with tiny clouds of breath when days got snowy and cold, like her room usually was, and still she had never seen such a thing come from her own parted mouth.

\- Could it be I am ice cold myself?- she whispered out loud, hugging herself and trying to bring some warmth to her body, even though she wasn't cold at all.

The ice was as thick as it always was nowadays, there was something desolated about it... the way each snowflake was different from the rest of it's sisters and still fell alone through space, oblivious to what awaited it when it touched the ground. Elsa stared at them in wonder, in fright. She had always believed herself to be a snowflake, somehow, unique and alone in this world. Oblivious to the idea of heat for she was, herself, the ice she created. She believed herself alone in the world, even though she had all those servants walking the castle halls; maybe that was the worst kind of loneliness, knowing people were about but that she was not to approach any for fear of harming them. Was her life going to be that way the rest of her days? Hiding from everyone and even from herself? Thinking of others all the time and being a hidden menace?

As if to answer her mental struggles, the ice around her cracked and flowed deeper around her. 

She suffered in silence, in her own isolation with the sole hope of a memory she could barely remember: Back then, when she could still control her powers, when she was happy, Jack had never considered her a snowflake. She had been told that she was special, precious even; and foolishly she had believed him. She sighed and stared around her once again, the snow would still fall in there, whatever she did. 

\- I thought I had already told you not to think that way, Elsa- Jack said with a sad look and nostalgic tone, appearing in front of her out of nowhere; he rested his weight on his wooden staff as he had often done. His eyes were sad as he watched her, curled into herself by her closed door, with a helpless expression - Please listen to me-

He hadn't changed a bit.

\- Jack?- Elsa asked wonderingly, startling him into attention

\- You can see me?- he responded, taking a step towards her

\- My mind is playing tricks on me again- the soon-to-be-queen closed her eyes and tried to force his illusion out of her mind, she was miserable enough as it was

\- I thought you would never be able to see me again- Jack continued, taking her chin in his long and cold fingers and lifting her face so that she had to look into his eyes. Elsa opened them and stared deep into his, unable to pull away.

\- Go away Jack- she whispered, feeling her trembling lips part in a gasp. Still no clouded breath; still a cold being.

\- Elsa- he begged, but she wouldn't have any of it. Ice startled from her all around, Jack jumped away from the blast and hid on the roof. Maybe time could help her calm down, maybe she would let him in again.

But Elsa knew she was dangerous, she knew she had to hide her true self and no one, least of all an imaginary friend come from her childhood, was to expose her to the world. Her life would always be ice blue, snowflakes would always follow as a cruel reminder of what she really was and, like ice, she was never to know warmth.


End file.
